dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Birthing an Egg
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is an ability used by the Dragon Clan to spit out eggs containing their children from their mouths. It is the Namekians' asexual reproduction, and is also used by King Piccolo. King Piccolo's version that creates Mutated Namekians is called Pokopen. Overview In Planet Namek's society, where gender does not exist, anyone born as a member of the Dragon Clan is able to produce offspring alone. However, in Namek's current hierarchy, only the Eldest Namekian lays eggs. King Piccolo can give his sons part or all of his powers and memories. His technique is most likely a corrupt version of the Namekian asexual reproduction, as his sons are technically Namekians rather than Demons (as they were originally believed to be). He can choose the appearance of his son, as shown when he deemed it only fitting that the son gathering the Dragon Balls for him would resemble a dragon, after which he spawns Cymbal in this akin appearance. Creating eggs in both ages takes much of his energy (so much that when aged, Piano feared for the Demon King's ebbing life-span when he gave birth to Cymbal, saying that he might die prior to gathering the Dragon Balls for regaining his youth if the process continued). When King Piccolo had eternal youth, he no longer had to rechant this phrase, hence, he was able to quickly spit out an egg from his mouth which would immediately hatch into Drum. He used this technique one last time to give birth to Piccolo Jr. when he was defeated by Goku. While Piccolo never displays this technique, he still has access to it, as he has retained all of King Piccolo's techniques from birth. Variations *'Your Name is Drum' - King Piccolo spits out Drum's egg and sends him to attack the opponent. *'Reincarnation' - As he was dying from the injuries he received from Goku's Penetrate!, King Piccolo uses his remaining strength to reincarnate his soul into one final egg which would hatch to give birth to his final offspring, Piccolo Junior who was both King Piccolo's son and reincarnation, who inherited all of his father's techniques and memories, though lacked his father's pure evil nature (as Piccolo is shown altruistically saving a mother and her child he did not know from being killed by falling rubble during the Piccolo Jr. Saga a saga in which he was the main villain). * - Cell's version, where he creates Cell Jrs. through cellular mitosis. **'Cell Junior Dance' - Cell releases his Cell Jrs. and they aid him in a combined attack on the opponent. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Online, Pokopen is used by Poko Priests to summon monsters to do their bidding. They can summon different types of monster using the Dragon God's Fury or the Dragon God's Rage. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is mentioned by Grand Elder Guru who states that he seems to only be able to give birth to Dragon Clan Namekians in his old age, thus explaining why Warrior-type Namekians like Nail are a rarity on Namek. Trivia *The "Pokopen" chant that King Piccolo does when he spits an egg is based on a Japanese children chant. *Ironically, King Piccolo's use of this technique to reincarnate himself into his final son Piccolo inadvertently saved the life of Kami, allowing Shenron to be revived and Dragon Balls to be restored which undid all the deaths caused by Piccolo and his sons after he had been freed from the Electric Rice Cooker. His creation of Piccolo would also unintentionally save the Earth from far greater evil villains than King Piccolo himself, as Piccolo would later become one of the Earth's greatest protectors, mentor Gohan, sacrifice himself to save Gohan during the battle with Nappa which lead to the Z Fighters seeking the Namekian Dragon Balls resulting in the Battle on Planet Namek against the Frieza Force, and fuse with Kami causing the Nameless Namekian to become whole once more. Gallery ImPregnant.png|King Piccolo creates an egg PtV - Pokopen.png|King Piccolo spitting out Drum's egg BirthingCellJuniors.png|Cell birthing his Cell Jr.s DragonsFury(DBO).png|Dragon God's Fury DragonsRage(DBO).png|Dragon God's Rage References Site Navigation lt:Gimimas kiaušiniu Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques